eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Court of Innovation/Audit
An Audit of and it's subpages has been initiated by Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 12:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Use the below sections, along with the Audit Talk Page, to co-ordinate this audit. Bestiary Use this section as a notepad to list every single mob, including Monsters, Named Monsters, and NPCs, you can find in the zone as an aid to completion. Don't worry initially about whether the mob's article exists or not! * (56^^^H) Clockwork * (56^^^H) Clockwork * (56^^^H) Clockwork * (57^^^H) Clockwork * (56^^^H) Clockwork * (56^^H) Clockwork - grouped as 2 mob encounters * (56^) Clockwork * (56^) Clockwork * Clockwork * (56^^^) Clockwork * (57^^^) Clockwork * (57^^^) Clockwork * (57^^^) Clockwork - First encountered as King Klak'Anon (57^^^) before his upgrade * (57^^^) Clockwork New Quests List any quests you encounter that you are pretty sure are new * There is a sub-quest to (the HQ for the Rain Caller) called which requires you to kill the . Notes *Put anything here that might need incorporation into the main article. Spoilers: *Clear in and click the switch on the bridge over the fire to activate a shield which will prevent additional clockwork fliers from coming in. If you do not do this then the clockwork fliers will continue to spawn and attack you. *Click the switch in the door to open a second door. *Kill the named *Go down to the Power Plant (discovery exp). The deactivated clockworks along the way will activate and aggro as you walk past. *Clear the room, click the switches (located up on the top part of the landing facing the cells, go up the ramps), kill the power cells. After you destroy each power cell a group of clockworks will enter the room from the hall. I believe the order was: **Power cell 1 destroyed: 1 flying clockwork, 1 walking clockwork **Power cell 2 destroyed: 2 flying clockworks, 1 walking clockworks **Power cell 3 destroyed: 2 flying clockworks, 2 walking clockworks **Power cell 4 destroyed: 2 flying clockworks, 2 walking clockworks & The Crimson Vanquisher Some people recommend fighting them from the back of the room as the flying clockworks will separate from the walking clockworks. If your group is strong enough you can just fight them in the center of the room. *The Crimson Vanquisher is particularly hard - possibly the hardest mob in the instance. He has a fairly long (15-20 sec?) AE stifle debuff. The debuff is elemental damage based (heat/cold) so use any buffs you have to help resist it. *Now fight up to the Kings room (discovery exp). *Fight King once and he will run before he dies and turn into a bigger and tougher king. *Kill the new enhanced King and he drops a gear. *Kill Master Protocol - at a certain point (10-20% health remaining) he will begin taunting you which I believe is when he activates his shield. Use the gear at this point in order to finish killing him.